No Promises
by unlucky one
Summary: sasuke decided to end hi life but he found himself trapped into a chase instead. but that's the only beginning of everything. his life that was before dull and sad without his brother now turned into knotted yarns and meows.. WARNING: THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY... YET.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: what's up? So here's the thing. I don't like cats but I don't hate them either… I don't why I end up writing this but the first chapter just turned out the way I wanted it to be. Enjoy reading. Do please leave a review. **

**Thanks.**

The shock was overwhelming. It left him empty inside. Now he is all alone. The only relative he got left broke his promise.

'Always and forever' my ass. I wish you will rot in hell, liar. Oh wait. If Itachi's gonna rot in hell and if he's gonna die and end up ascending, they won't get to see each other. But he shouldn't have gotten himself killed in the first place, leaving him alone at the world's mercy.

With heavy feet, Sasuke returned to the condo he was staying. He didn't even bother to turn on the light as he enters. After all, he doesn't see any point on doing that in the first place. After his brother died, he lost interest in everything. He spent most of his time indulging the idea of killing himself to see his brother in the other world. That way, Itachi can keep his promise. That 'always and forever' won't just be another lie he told him almost every time.

Looking at the dark room, he was reminded once again of the fact he refused to acknowledge. _He's alone._ Everyone who said that won't leave him, left. All of them are the same, even his brother. _A liar._ Always doing what they want without caring what he might think or feel.

He had enough. Fine! He's gonna do what he want too. To hell with everyone. He took the stairs and headed to the roof top. Planning to end everything.

The breeze sending chills to his pale skin, caressing his thick raven hair, Sasuke looked down at the village.

_This is it_. He thought. _I'm coming to where you are right now Itachi. So stay where you are right now. _

As he's about to jump a noise came, catching his attention.

Looking around he found a kitten staring at him as if asking Sasuke what he is doing.

"I came here to end my life so don't interrupt me, neko." Sasuke retorted.

The cat just let out a meow sound and started licking his paw without a care in the world.

_What the hell is with this cat?! Is he trying to pick on me or something?! _Thought Sasuke, irritated.

Somehow the gesture of the cat unnerved him.

"All right fine! If you got something to say. say it!"

The cat just stared at him and made a throaty sound. As if to say, 'You're crazy. I'm a cat I don't speak your language.'

Making another noise that sounded like a jeer, it turned its tiny head away from Sasuke. Ignoring him.

Something snapped inside the boy. He doesn't know the reason but this kitten just pissed him off. Walking away from the edge of the roof he cracked his knuckles getting ready to fight….a kitten.

Sensing the killing intent from the young man it broke into a run.

"Wait, you bastard! Come here and fight me like a man." Shouted Sasuke as he went after the cat.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun is doing right now?" asked the pinked hair teen.

"Probably locked himself in his house, still sulking." Answered kiba.

And as if by cue the subject of their conversation appeared, running and chasing a cat?

"Looks like Sasuke-kun really lost his mind." concluded the group.

Watching his back vanish into an alley.

The chase lasted for hours. The cat was fast and almost knows its way through the village always leaving Sasuke a couple of laps behind. From time to time the cat would stop to make sure that he's still following and that just enraged him even more. After a grand tour in the village the chase ended at their old house, Sasuke stopped with a halt.

Unwanted memories becoming more alive and vivid.

"meow"

Sasuke turned around and found his prey waiting for him from the other side of the gate.

"You live here, neko?" asked Sasuke.

The strange cat just tilted its head.

"I see. It's a big house for someone your size." He found himself smirking. Unbelievable. A cat just made him smile.

"It used to be my place too. Until all of them left. Me. alone." Sasuke felt a lump on his throat so big and heavy he couldn't do anything but to let it out. Hot tears tracing the curves of his cheeks finding their way to the hard ground he sobbed and the cat just watched him, studied his every move.

**FN: Was that good? the next chapter is underway and will be posted shortly. I hope you liked it. **

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the chapter two guys. Sorry it's short but I really want that kid to read the next chapter since she REALLY loves cats. Hahaha… do please enjoy and review if you feel like it.**

"Sasuke? Open up."

_What is that guy doing? Not answering his door. _Irritation dabbing his head for standing at his friend's door for good 13 minutes.

Giving in he turned the knob and stepped inside the room. "I'm coming in, Sasuke."

"Whaaa-" gobsmacked, Suigetso couldn't finish a word he wants to say.

Well, anyone would be surprised to see the unusual sight in front of them-given the owner is a very meticulous and perfectionist type of person.

And Suigetso is not an exception to that.

Papers scattered on the floor, the dark blue curtains that were still new few days ago now hang in tatters, and the room seems to be having a funny murky smell that stinks and even the cushion earned some tearing here and there. Everything is a mess.

"What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed. Holding out his nose to cover the smell.

"Sasuke? Are you here?" he called, side stepping to avoid the trash lying on the floor as he skipped deeper into the room. "Oi, Sasuke!"

"What the hell do you want?" said a cold voice coming from his right.

"There you…..are."

"Suigetso huh. What's up?" he said calmly.

"wh-what's up my ass! Wha—what happened to you?" eyeing the bandages covering his arms and the scratches on his left cheeks, his unblemished chest now have hints of bite marks and red markings. Not to mention his boxers, it's tattered too like the curtains in his living room.

"Don't tell me…" looking past Sasuke, he gawked at the open door of his friend's bedroom and waited. As he expected, something moved from underneath the blankets and a muffling sound following it.

"Sasuke, my friend." Dropping his arms on the latter's shoulders. "Where did you get such a feisty woman-no, not a woman. WOMEN to turn these into such a mess?" Throwing his arms to the messed up room to make his point. "Sasuke…" his eyes looking all serious as he continued. "Are you perhaps….an M?"

"Huh? What are you rambling about, idiot?" slapping his arms from his shoulders. "Does it ever occur to your watery mind that some people hardly get any sleep during nights?" blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

"Tsk. Well, excuse me, lover boy. Unlike you, I don't have a feisty women to keep me awake during nights!" pouting indignantly at the other.

"Eh. I never thought that someone like you would attract that kind of woman ..." he replied nonchalantly.

"Not me, you idiot! You!" flapping his hands in frustration.

"What are you talking about? I don't have time for your nonsense. " letting out an early morning yawn he started for the kitchen.

"Don't change the subject, Sasuke!" following his friend into the house.

"Come on Sasuke. Tell me who she is." Still not dropping the subject from earlier.

"Give it a rest, Suigetso." Chugging down milk he fetched from the kitchen. "And who is this she you keep rumbling about anyway?" wiping the milk from his chin.

Slapping his forehead with his palm he groaned. "The she. the woman you're sleeping with. The one under your blankets right now."

"It wasn't a woman." Sasuke put bluntly.

"HUH!?" getting exhilarated by his friend's "innocent" response. "I saw her moved and heard her made a sound just earlier and you say it wasn't a woman?!"

"Meow."

"Hear that? No matter how many times you deny it. The evidence would always prove you…" turning around, he stared at the subject in question. "….N-neko?!"

**A/FN: There you have it. I'm working on the next chapter but I think it would take a while.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review if you feel like it.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
